Producing high voltage pulses with fast rise times and/or fast fall times is challenging. For instance, to achieve a fast rise time and/or a fast fall time (e.g., less than about 50 ns) for a high voltage pulse (e.g., greater than about 5 kV), the slope of the pulse rise and/or fall must be incredibly steep (e.g., greater than 10−11 V/s). Such steep rise times and/or fall times are very difficult to produce especially in circuits driving a load with low capacitance. Such pulse may be especially difficult to produce using standard electrical components in a compact manner; and/or with pulses having variable pulse widths, voltages, and repetition rates; and/or within applications having capacitive loads such as, for example, a plasma.